


Operation Matchmaking

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Secret Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: The SAS and GIGN teams think Thatcher and Doc would make a great couple, but their efforts don't seem to be working as expected. Dokkaebi tags along and helps them plan because she thinks these two totally deserve each other.
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Operation Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> For [Opal](https://twitter.com/Sparkling_Opal).
> 
> This was very fun to write and I hope you'll enjoy it! And a big thnk you to [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain) for easing my doubts ;D

The mess hall was nearly empty. Few people still milled around at those hours since most of the operators were training. Not Mute though, he was sitting by himself, sipping a nice and hot cup of tea while he revised the results of the security test he and Dokkaebi ran last week. He was quite pleased; it seemed his last improvements curtailed the effects of Dokkaebi’s logic bomb very effectively. Although she still got information she shouldn’t have had any way to access, damn.

Speaking of the devil, Mute recognised the approaching footsteps. Not waiting for the Korean attacker to sit down, he asked, “What do you want, Grace?”

Dokkaebi sat on the bench in front of him, a shit-eating grin on her face as she bent over to stage whisper to Mute, “Our plan is working quite nicely, don’t you think?”

She tilted her head in the direction of the door, just as both Thatcher and Doc came into the room, walking side by side, talking. Mute looked at them for a few seconds before shrugging. “They do get along, but we already knew that.”

“You can be really obtuse when you put your mind to it,” Dokkaebi sighed theatrically. “Don’t you see the significance of these two workaholics _taking a break_? Together?”

Since it was clear he wouldn’t get any work done while Dokkaebi was here, Mute saved the file and closed the laptop. He still didn’t understand how she came to be the ringleader in this little operation between the SAS and GIGN teams, since Dokkaebi wasn’t part of either. Her enthusiasm was unmatched, though, and everyone knew keeping a secret from Dokkaebi was nigh impossible, so both teams readily made her part of their plans. 

“I take breaks with people sometimes, and it doesn’t mean I want to shove my tongue down their throats,” Mute drily pointed out. Dokkaebi’s expression turned indignant, and he automatically made a placating gesture with his hands. “All I’m saying is that our plan doesn’t seem to be working well, perhaps we should change our approach.”

“I’m glad you said that.”

Dokkaebi’s smirk was one that heralded mischief, and Mute perked up in interest. He quirked up an eyebrow, daring her to go on. A side effect of having her and Smoke making plans was that one was never bored. Occasionally exasperated and dealing with unforeseen consequences? Yes, definitely. Bored? Never. 

Right then, Twitch entered the mess hall too, looking around until she spotted them. She made a beeline towards them, not bothering to hide her excited expression. Whatever Dokkaebi had planned, it was clear Twitch was in the know, and Mute was slightly irritated about being left out until now.

“There you are, I was looking for you both.” Twitch sat on the table, her boots resting on the bench next to Dokkaebi. 

Mute took a discreet look towards Thatcher and Doc, to make sure they weren’t growing suspicious of their little gathering. He shouldn’t have worried, they were engrossed in conversation and didn’t seem to pay attention to anything around them.

“We’ll do it tonight,” Twitch explained, assuming Mute knew what they had planned without his input. “Julien will prepare everything, and Gilles will be the one to lead Gus to the place, so he won’t suspect a thing. I assume it falls to you and James to make sure Mike is in the right place at the right time.”

“Can someone explain me what the fuck is this all about?” Mute asked his two friends. Well, Twitch was his friend. Dokkaebi and him were too, except when she got too annoying.

Twitch glared at Dokkaebi, as if trying to guilt her into telling Mute everything. It worked. “We’re going with Porter’s plan.”

“But modified,” Twitch cut in. “We won’t lock them in the janitor’s closet.”

Since their previous attempts seemed to fall flat time after time, Mute agreed with taking bolder actions. It would have been easier if Sledge was here to help them, Thatcher would never suspect anything from his friend. However, Sledge was part of the team who had gone on a mission to Oregon, so it would fall to Mute himself and Smoke to do that part. And while Smoke was almost as smart as Mute in most regards, he was not someone with a reputation that would inspire confidence. If he asked Thatcher to do anything or go to a certain place, the old man would immediately be suspicious, or flat out refuse. 

Although Thatcher was slightly better dispositioned towards Mute, so it would probably fall to him to make that part of the plan work. Mute nodded and asked, “Where will it happen and when?”

_ _ _

Late nights were a staple of Doc’s routine. Being one of the senior operators in the roster, and the head doctor meant he had double the workload, and thus double the amount of reports and paperwork Six expected from him. It was not uncommon either for his teammates to express concern for Doc’s long work hours or the copious amounts of coffee he imbibed in the mornings.

Therefore, when Doc received a message from Montagne asking him to please retrieve his jacket from the second floor’s storage room, he suspected it was just a ploy to get him to finish at a more normal hour. Montagne never left his stuff thrown and forgotten anywhere. Doc still went to get his teammate’s jacket, though. Montagne had been so polite, and Doc was almost done anyway, he could easily finish tomorrow morning.

Upon arriving at the indicated room, he noticed two things: first of all, Thatcher was there too. Second, there was a blanket spread on the floor, with a basket on top of it. He shared a questioning look with Thatcher, who seemed as baffled as Doc was. The door snapped closed behind them, and shortly after they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps running away, as well as giggling. Thatcher tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. 

Doc wished he could say he was surprised by that development. “That was not very subtle.”

“Like a brick through a window,” Thatcher said, giving the door a last vigorous shake before giving up. “Do you think it was your boys or mine?”

“Yours,” Doc answered without hesitation. His eyes were drawn to the picnic basket, and he opened it. “On second thought, it was probably both yours and mine.”

A bottle of champagne, strawberries dipped in chocolate, cherries, bananas, nuts and whipped cream. That and the candles reeked of Julien and Emmanuelle’s influence. Thatcher sat on the blanket next to him, heaving a sigh as he did so.

“Fookin pranksters, I’ll have them scrubbing toilets for a week. I’m too old for this bullshit, Gus. I swear at times I’m convinced Harry is running a daycare instead of a special ops team.”

“Tell me about it, I’m sure actual children would be better behaved.” Doc snorted inelegantly, thinking of all the times someone ended up in the infirmary because of a bet, or some stupid dare gone too far. He opened the tupper with the chocolate-dipped strawberries and picked one, bringing it to Thatcher’s lips, who ate it without hesitation. “But I think the sweet moments make up for it.”

Thatcher chuckled drily at his choice of words and leant closer to Doc, as the medic picked yet another strawberry. The kiss was sweet, a gentle and chaste peck on the lips, with a faint scent of chocolate lingering around them. It lasted but a moment, and yet it left them both smiling softly at each other. Doc loved these quiet moments, where they were just Mike and Gustave, with no other obligations or worries in their minds, even if it was just for a few minutes.

“Maybe if we told them we are already together, they will stop these blasted matchmaking attempts,” Thatcher commented while picking the bottle of champagne.

“Maybe. But I’m curious to know how long it will take them to figure it out.”

In the meantime, they would make the best of their situation. After all, it would be a shame to let this lovely picnic go to waste, and they had nothing better to do than enjoy each other’s company until someone released them from this room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
